leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
V3.11
Neue Skins im Store Die Folgenden Skins wurden mit dem Patch hinzugefügt konnten aber bis zum 10. September nicht gekauft werden. * * * * Der Folgende Skin wurde mit dem Patch hinzugefügt konnte aber bis zu 05. September nicht gekauft werden: * (Legendär) League of Legends v3.11 Champions :Zusammenfassung: Dravens passiver Effekt verbraucht jetzt bei einer Tötung alle Kumulationen, um zusätzliches Gold zu gewähren, wobei aber das gewährte Gold pro Kumulation um 1 verringert wurde. Zudem gewährt Dravens passiver Effekt mindestens 50 zusätzliches Gold pro Tötung. :Zusammenhang: In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass Draven ganz offensichtlich der großartigste Champion ist, den League of Legends je gesehen hat, fühlt sich sein passiver Effekt „League of Draven“ im Moment etwas platt an. Wir schauen uns Wege an, wie wir seine Verehrungsmechanik im späteren Spielverlauf und bei mehreren Tötungen lohnender gestalten können – sowohl von der Funktion auch als von der Optik her. * ** Gewährt anstatt 0 nun einen grundlegenden Goldbonus von 50, wenn ein gegnerischer Champion getötet wurde. ** Verbraucht bei einer Tötung anstatt der Hälfte nun die gesamten Kumulationen von Verehrung, um Draven mit Gold zu belohnen. ** Das pro Kumulation von Verehrung verbrauchte Gold wurde von 3 auf 2 verringert. ** Optische Effekte und Klänge von League of Draven werden anstatt nur bei Tötungen, die viele Kumulationen verbrauchten, nun bei jeder Tötung durch Draven aktiviert. :Zusammenhang: Fioras „Klingenwalzer“ wurde nun schon eine Weile durch Probleme mit der Zuverlässigkeit gehemmt. Deshalb nehmen wir einige Änderungen vor, damit die Nutzung ihrer ultimativen Fähigkeit angemessen zufriedenstellend ist. * ** Wählt nun, wenn nötig, Ziele, die nicht ins Ziel genommen werden können, und solche, die unsichtbar sind, um „Klingenwalzer“ fortzusetzen. Falls Fiora zu solch einem Ziel hinspringen muss, um „Klingenwalzer“ fortzusetzen, wird sie dies tun, auch wenn die Fähigkeit an Einheiten, die nicht ins Ziel genommen werden können/unsichtbar sind, keinen Schaden verursachen wird. Falls das Ziel aufgedeckt wird, wenn Fiora (im hohen Gras) zu ihm springt, wird sie normal Schaden verursachen. :Zusammenfassung: Wir verringern die Abklingzeit von „Götze von Durand“ auf allen Rängen und setzen die Manakosten auf eine konstante Zahl auf allen Rängen (insgesamt weniger). :Zusammenhang: Galios ultimative Fähigkeit kann auf verschiedene Weise im Zaum gehalten werden. Aber bezüglich der Kontermöglichkeiten und Ressourcenkosten (Mana und Abklingzeiten) haben wir das Gefühl, dass sie im Augenblick insgesamt zu eingeschränkt ist. Indem wir die Abklingzeit und die Manakosten seiner ultimativen Fähigkeit verringern, sollten wir sicherstellen können, dass Galio für alle Beschwörer eine gute Wahl bleibt. * ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von 170/150/130 auf 150/135/120 verringert. ** Die Manakosten wurden von 100/150/200 auf 100 verringert. * ** Zeigt nun den Schildwert in Abschnitten an, ähnlich der Abschnitte für Leben. * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den „Schleudern“ mehr Schaden verursachte, als die Werte in der Kurzinfo anzeigten. ; * ** Falls das Ziel die ursprüngliche Fähigkeit läutert oder mit einem Zauberschild blockt, wird die Kette nun zerfallen, wodurch Thresh „Todesurteil“ nicht ausführen kann. * ** Die Verbesserung von „Macht des Phönix“ erhält eine Zeitanzeige für Udyrs nächsten Angriff mit dem Phönixatem. :Zusammenfassung: Zacs Klumpen sind nun von Gegnern leichter angreifbar. :Zusammenhang: Als wir Zac zunächst entwarfen, hatten wir anfänglich Sorge, dass seine Klumpen für Zac-Spieler schwer zu nutzen wären, falls wir die Variablen nicht zu seinen Gunsten auslegen. Also haben wir die Klumpen so eingestellt, dass Zac sie aufnimmt, auch wenn seine Gegner näher dran sind und die Klumpen hätten zerstören können. Dann haben wir Zac veröffentlicht und er platschte sofort auf verschiedenen Ligaebenen in die „Fantastisch“-Kategorie. Wir arbeiten weiterhin an Zacs Gleichgewicht, aber diese Änderungen sollten seinen Kontrahenten eine faire und gleichgroße Chance geben, die Tröpfchen in der Lane zu zertrampeln und den grünen Glibber-Champion davon abhalten, unbesiegbar über das Richtfeld zu hopsen. * ** Falls ein gegnerischer Champion sich innerhalb 1000 Einheiten von Zac entfernt aufhält, tauchen seine Klumpen in einem Gebiet zwischen ihm und seinem Gegner auf (Dies stellt keine Änderung dar, soll aber der Verdeutlichung dienen.). ** Die Reichweite, in der Klumpen durch Champions angreifbar werden (von Zac wegfliegen), wurde von 700 auf 1000. ** Die Reichweite, die angreifbare Klumpen von Zac wegfliegen, wurde leicht erhöht. ** Klumpen werden in dem Fall, dass sowohl Zac als auch ein gegnerischer Champion da sind, anstatt automatisch Zac nun demjenigen zugeschrieben, der ihnen am nächsten ist. ** Die Zeit, die Klumpen unverwundbar sind, wurde von 0,75 auf 0,25 Sekunden verringert. ** Die Unverwundbarkeit der Klumpen gilt, anstatt nur für die Gegner, nun sowohl für Zac als auch die Gegner. Zac muss nun 0,25 Sekunden warten, bevor er seine Klumpen aufnehmen kann. ** Zacs Reichweite zum Aufnehmen der Klumpen ist erhöht und während „Hopsen wir los!“ umgeht er die Verzögerung durch die Unverwundbarkeit der Klumpen. * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den die Markierung des Landepunktes für Gegner nicht sichtbar war. Karten Kristallnarbe und Gewundener Wald :Zusammenhang: Nidalees „Auflauern“-Fallen gewähren zu viel Sicht und Gebietskontrolle auf Karten ohne Augen. Wir haben die Wirkdauer der Falle verringert, um der kürzeren Spielzeit auf der Kristallnarbe und im Gewundenen Wald gerecht zu werden. * ** Das Enttarnen und die Dauer der Verringerung von Rüstung und Magieresistenz wurde von 12 auf 6 Sekunden verringert. ** Die Dauer der Falle wurde von 4 auf 2 Minuten verringert. :Zusammenhang: Wie bei Nidalee gewährt auch Teemos „Giftfalle“ zu viel Sicht und Kontrolle auf Karten ohne Augen. Wir haben deren Wirkdauer verringert, um den kürzeren Spielen auf der Kristallnarbe und im Gewundenen Wald gerecht zu werden. * ** Die Dauer wurde von 10 auf 3 Minuten verringert. Kristallnarbe :Zusammenhang: Kassadin befindet sich nach seinen ersten Änderungen in einer viel besseren Position, doch er ist immer noch etwas stark. Diese Änderung an der Dauer seiner Verstummung sollte ihn auf Linie bringen, während er immer noch wettbewerbsfähig bleibt. * ** Die Dauer wurde von 1/1,4/1,8/2,2/2,6 auf 1/1,25/1,5/1,75/2 Sekunden verringert. :Zusammenhang: Kha'Zix‘ Isolationsmechanik ist in Dominion zu leicht zu kriegen. Mit diesen Änderungen hat er immer noch genügend Tötungspotenzial, doch seine Gegner erhalten auch eine Chance zu reagieren und selbst etwas Schaden auszuteilen. * ** Der zusätzliche Isolationsschaden wurde von 45 % auf 35 % verringert. * ** Der zusätzliche Schaden bei fehlendem Leben wurde von 8 % auf 6 % verringert. ; :Zusammenhang: Es hat sich herausgestellt, dass dadurch, dass wir Lulu eine ultimative Fähigkeit an die Hand gegeben haben, die für das Team überaus nützlich ist, jeder Kampf der Zauberin der Fae ein bisschen zu viel Macht verlieh. Upps. * ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von 110/95/80 auf 120/110/100 erhöht. :Zusammenhang: Wukong erhielt kostenlos viele Tank-Werte, die es ihm ermöglichten, Schaden aufzubauen, ohne viel Widerstandsfähigkeit einzubüßen. Wir haben die Abklingzeit von „Zyklon“ erhöht, um die Situation zu entschärfen. * ** Rüstung und Magieresistenz wurden von 4/6/8 auf 2/4/6 pro Stufe geändert. * ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von 120/105/90 auf 120/110/100 Sekunden geändert. :Zusammenhang: Yorick sieht sich allein in der Lane einigen starken Kontrahenten gegenüber, aber wenn ihr ihm nicht direkt etwas entgegenzusetzen habt, neigt er dazu, seinen Gegenspieler in der Lane zu zermalmen. Durch diese Änderungen sollen sein Schadenspotenzial und seine Widerstandsfähigkeit verringert werden. * ** Die Zauberreichweite wurde von 550 auf 500 geändert. ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von 10/9/8/7/6 auf 8 Sekunden geändert. Gegenstände * Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den der visuelle Effekt auch die Verbildlichung von „Lauftempo erhöht“ beinhaltete. :Zusammenhang: Ähnlich wie beim Entfernen von „Übergroßer Stab“ in der Aktualisierung 3.10 ändern wir die Komponenten für „Blutklinge“, um die Frustration zu vermeiden, die entsteht, wenn ihr auf ein „Riesenschwert“ spart. * Komponenten geändert: Spitzhacke + Vampirisches Zepter + 500 Gold = 2175 Gesamt-Goldkosten (zuvor: Riesenschwert + Vampirisches Zepter + 500 Gold = 2850 Gesamt-Goldkosten) Spieloberfläche ;Rückgängig-Knopf beim Händler :Zusammenhang: Ihr habt aus Versehen ein „Riesenschwert“ für Swain gekauft? Wir haben beim Händler einen Rückgängig-Knopf eingebaut, um Runeterras notorischen Falschklickern unter unseren Spielern die Möglichkeit zu geben, ihre letzten Käufe rückgängig zu machen. Käufe können nicht rückgängig gemacht werden, wenn die entsprechenden Gegenstände einen unumkehrbaren Einfluss auf das Spiel hatten (Schaden verursachten, Schaden verringerten, heilten, einen Bonus boten, den ein Teammitglied genutzt hat usw.). * Spieler können nun vor kurzem durchgeführte Einkäufe beim Händler rückgängig machen. * Der Verlauf der Rückgängig-Option wird unter bestimmten Umständen, etwa dem Verlassen des Händlers, dem Verursachen von Schaden, dem Erleiden von Schaden oder dem Ausführen einer Fähigkeit, gelöscht. * Die gewährten Vorteile von Gegenständen werden entfernt, wenn ihr Kauf rückgängig gemacht wird, etwa das erhaltene Gold von Gegenständen, die Gold über Zeit generieren. * Der Kauf bestimmter Gegenstände, wie die Verzauberungen „Heimwacht“ oder „Hauptmann“ kann nicht rückgängig gemacht werden. Zuschauermodus ;Teamkampf-Steuerung :Zusammenhang: Wir haben eine neue Teamkampf-Steuerung für den Zuschauermodus entwickelt, welche die Steuerung minimiert und verdichtet, damit ihr euch während der Teamkämpfe besser auf das Geschehen konzentrieren könnt. Mit dieser Änderung optimieren wir die Anzeige von Kampfinformationen während Teamkämpfen, wozu auch gehört, wer in den Kampf verwickelt ist, wer gewinnt und wie viele Leute im jeweiligen Team gestorben sind. * Als Zuschauer könnt ihr ‚A‘ drücken, um die Teamkampf-Steuerung ein- und auszuschalten. * Minimierter Anzeigemodus, der auf die Präsentation von Informationen ausgelegt ist, die für die Auseinandersetzungen, die gerade auf dem Bildschirm zu sehen sind, relevant sind. * Die Lebensbalken der Teams spiegeln den Moment des Kampfes und die Wirkung von Flächenschaden wieder. * Anzeigen für Massenkontrolle visualisieren die Macht von Massenkontrollfertigkeiten. * Ein Zähler für Fünffachtötungen stellt den Fortschritt zur Zweifach-, Dreifach-, Vierfach- und Fünffachtötung dar. ;Automatische Zeitanzeigen für Drache und Baron * In der oberen linken Ecke des Zuschauermodus wird ein Countdown für das Erscheinen des Drachen und des Barons angezeigt. Ligasystem :''Ihr habt gesprochen – dies wird mit der Aktualisierung 3.12 rückgängig gemacht! '' ;Verzierungen für den Ladebildschirm * Die Verzierungen für den Ladebildschirm zeigen nun den Rahmen eures höchsten in der vorigen Saison erreichten Rangesaller Klassen (Bisher wurde euer Rang aus der zweiten Saison für den jeweiligen Spieltyp, der geladen wurde, angezeigt.). Allgemein * Wenn ihr mit der Maus über die passive Fähigkeit eines Champions fahrt, wird nun die Reichweite angezeigt, falls die passive Fähigkeit einen Einflussbereich besitzt (z.B. Sorakas „Weihe“). * Eine Ursache für den Fehler, durch den Champions an einer falschen Stelle auf der Minikarte angezeigt wurden, nachdem sie den Nebel des Krieges verließen, wurde behoben. * Abgebrochene normale Angriffe werden kein Projektil mehr auf das Ziel abfeuern, das keinen Schaden verursacht.** The damage-less missile will no longer consume buffs or passives. ** Das Projektil ohne Schaden wird keine Verbesserungen oder passiven Fähigkeiten mehr verbrauchen. **Es kann sein, dass ihr weiterhin einen Klang hört, ohne das Projektil zu sehen. Daran arbeiten wir noch. * Vasallen werden nun, nachdem sie getötet wurden, schneller von der Karte verschwinden. * Mauszeiger werden standardmäßig in die Mitte ihres Fensters gesetzt, damit die Kamera zu Beginn des Spiels nicht in die linke oder rechte Ecke der Karte ausschwenkt. * Mauszeiger werden auch für kurze Zeit, nachdem der Spieler aus dem Vollbildmodus wechselt (Alt+Tab), in die Mitte ihres Fensters gesetzt. * Die Standard-Tastenkombination für „Beschwörernamen anzeigen/verbergen“ wurde entfernt (Zuvor war dies Umschalt+K.). Diese Funktion könnt ihr, wenn ihr möchtet, weiterhin im Menü unter Tastenbelegungen festlegen. * Die Dauer, die ihr AFK sein dürft, bevor ihr aus dem Spiel geworfen werdet, wurde verringert. * Das Leben eines Turmes wird nun aktualisiert, selbst wenn der Turm nie außerhalb des Nebels des Krieges war. * Der Reiter Champions im Beschwörerprofil hat ein neues Aussehen erhalten. ** Das Champion-Raster wurde ausgeweitet, damit ihr nun mehr Champions gleichzeitig seht. ** Die Auswahl für die vorrangige Rolle wird nun anstatt durch eine Gruppe von Schaltflächen durch ein Auswahlmenü oben rechts vorgenommen. ;Freundesliste * Teile der Ansicht der Freundesliste wurden überarbeitet, um Stabilität und Leistung zu erhöhen. ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den die Freundesliste beim Scrollen Fehler wie doppelte oder fehlende Einträge aufwies. ** Die Notizen zu Freunden sind nun in der Kurzinfo zu Freunden sichtbar, ohne dass ihr über das jeweilige Symbol fahren müsst. ;Freie Spiele * Die AFK-Erkennung wurde von 8 auf 3 Minuten verringert. ** Das Spiel wirft euch anstatt nach 12 nun nach 5 Minuten raus. ** Die Mindestdauer eines Spiels, damit EP/ERF-Belohnungen gewährt werden können, beträgt anstatt 5 nun 7 Minuten. * Es muss nun eine Mindestanzahl an menschlichen Spielern an einem Freien Spiel teilnehmen, damit EP/ERF-Belohnungen gewährt werden können. Im Augenblick sehen die Stufen wie folgt aus: ** Mindestens 5 Spieler in der Kluft der Beschwörer, auf der Kristallnarbe und in der Heulenden Schlucht. ** Mindestens 3 Spieler im Gewundenen Wald. * Die Spielzusammenfassung enthält nun einen Hinweis, der erklärt, warum Spieler keine EP/ERF erhalten haben. en:V3.11 fr:V3.11 pl:V3.11